warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollytuft
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 24 moons (2 years)Revealed on Kate's blog |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Hollykit Hollypaw HollytuftRevealed on Kate's blog |familyl =Lionblaze Cinderheart Fernsong Sorrelstripe |familyt =Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |mentor =Cloudtail |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None}} Hollytuft is a black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Hollykit is a young member of ThunderClan, having been named in honor of her aunt, Hollyleaf, who died bravely in the battle with the Dark Forest. This resemblance doesn't go unnoticed, and she is mentioned by her great-aunt, Squirrelflight and great-grandmother, Sandstorm, during a Clan meeting. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight remark how Hollykit is a spitting image of Hollyleaf, and the two she-cats feel like Hollyleaf has been with them all along. Hollykit and her siblings, Sorrelkit and Fernkit, are set to become apprentices, and Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, has called a meeting to promote the three kits. :Hollykit is apprenticed to Cloudtail, a senior warrior, and Bramblestar trusts the elder cat to pass on all he knows to Hollypaw. Cloudtail promises to, and Bramblestar continues by making Sorrelkit and Fernkit apprentices, calling them Sorrelpaw and Fernpaw. Her mother and father, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, look on proudly as their kits are apprenticed. :During a training session with Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, and their mentors, Hollypaw and her siblings promise to train extra hard, and promise to do well and listen to what they're told. After being shown the move by Cloudtail, Hollypaw tries it, and tumbles to the ground. Squirrelflight offers to show Hollypaw a trick to learn the move, and falls in the process. All cats present, including Hollypaw, show great concern for Squirrelflight. The three apprentices are taught a valuable lesson after Squirrelflight's accident, however; mistakes are all a very important part of their training. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Trivia *She is named after Hollyleaf, and bears a great resemblance to her. *She is a descendant of Wind, the first leader of WindClan, because her grandfather, Crowfeather, is descended from her. * She has SkyClan blood because her great-great Grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother. * She has kittypet blood because her great Grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Brother: :Fernsong: Sister: :Sorrelstripe: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Grandfathers: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Firestar: :Whitestorm: Great-Grandmothers: :Ashfoot: :Sandstorm: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Uncles: :Eaglekit: :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Half Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Jake: :Redtail: :Fuzzypelt: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Robinwing: :Snowfur: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Uncles: :Pigeonpaw: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Patchpelt: Half Great-Great-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Longtail: Great-Great-Aunts: :Sorrelpaw: :Princess: :Brindleface: Half Great-Great-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Uncles/Aunts: :Unnamed cats: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Windflight: :Stormtail: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Poppydawn: :Moonflower: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Unidentified Kits: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Half Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Longtail: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Bluestar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Unnamed tom:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Primrosepaw: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Four unnamed kits: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Mothwing: :Spiderleg: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: Distant Relatives: :Gorsestar: :Wind: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors